Is Love Enough?
by SBoleyn
Summary: what if things were different when Amelia visited Seattle? what if some secrets were revealed and there were choices to be made?


Is Love Enough?

A/N: this is a 3-shot, please in a review tell me what you want to see in the next chapters :D

Sumary: what if things were different when Amelia visited Seattle? what if some secrets were revealed and there were choices to be made?

WARNING: this is NOT a Mark/Lexie fic, it contains Mark/Lexie but is not a happy fic about them, If you don't like that please don't read, bad reviews will be deleted

Disclaimer: I don't own GA or PP

Enjoy!

* * *

Amelia Shepherd knew she made mistake by sleeping with Mark Sloan, but honestly she didn't gave a damn about it because she needed to feel his kisses again, she needed to feel his embrace in the morning, so when she woke up she was the happiest woman alive until she realized that she had missed her fligth, she really wanted to be mad for this, but she couldn't because being with Mark was way better than being in a plane to L.A, so she turned around to wake him but found him alredy awake.. "good morning" she told him with a smile, he just kissed her in the head, and stood up heading to the shower, just when he was going to close the door he said "now that you missed your fligth you should stay longer" and she couldn't agree more.

After they were both ready they decided to go to the hospital and have breakfast there, so within 15 minutes they were sitting silently in one of the tables of the cafeteria, she was thinking what to do with her life when suddenly Mark blurted out "we should be a couple" and she froze, she litteraly froze because he couldn't be asking this, was he out of his mind? there were 100 questions roaming her mind, but she decided to ask him the easiest one, so she said "what?" raising her eye brows

"we should be a couple" answered Mark with a serious expresion

"you're kidding" was her statement

"does it look like I'm kidding?" was Mark's question

"ok you're not kidding, but why?" yes, that was one of the other's questions roaming in her head, why on earth would he want them to be a couple _again?_ maybe they weren't an official couple years ago, but it was almost the same, she was about to ramble in her head again when Mark said "Amy I love you" and she froze again, he didn't love her, according to Addison he was in love with Meredith's sister, so even if she felt a little hurt, she told him "oh no you don't and it's Amelia"

"yes I do _Amy,_ I never stopped loving you"

"Sloan listen to me, and listen closely, you don't love me you love Meredith's sister, and you're trying to get over her with me"

"well maybe, but we're lonely and damaged, we can at least try" said Mark with a sad expresion

"ok I get your point, but first tell me about her and we'll find a solution" said Amelia holding his hand, she wasn't going to deny that she still had feelings for him, but she wasn't going to be his rebound

"fine, we were living together and everything was perfect, but one day came an 18 years old girl looking for me.." before he could finish Amelia cut him off yelling "AND YOU CHEATED ON MER'S SISTER WITH HER?" at this everyone in the cafeteria, incluiding Meredith, Cristina, Jackson, April and Alex who were in other table turned to watch them "WHAT? I didn't! are you crazy?"asked Mark in a disbelieving tone

"I don't know! you screw everything that walks and has a vagina!" at this coment Mark stood up with an angry face but Amelia grabbed him by the arm and said "wait! wait! sorry I didn't mean that, well maybe I did but I'm sorry please sit" after a few seconds Mark sat again in silence and she said "you can continue"

"fine, but you can't say anything during the whole story ok?"

"got it"

"well, she came here and told me I was her father..."

* * *

Meanwhile in the resident's table Lexie was freaking out... "_he is_ talking about me with Derek's baby sister! the same sister he had sex with last nigth!"

"Sloan had sex with little Shepherd?" asked Cristina with the less hint of interest, she was more worried about her not being able to go inside an O.R than Lexie and Sloan's drama

"yes, I was going to talk to him because April told me he loved me, and when I got there they were kissing in the hallway" answered Lexie with a sad expression

"I'm sorry" said April, she knew this was her fault but she also knew that Mark loved Lexie a lot, and love can overcome everything rigth?

"she's hot, he did right by sleeping with her, honestly I would've done the same" said Jackson while reading a chart, trying not to look at Amelia, because she was really hot and gorgeus, there was no denying in that, but was she a good person? he needed to found out that

"shut up" said Lexie trowing him a grape

"lex just talk to him" said Meredith trying to help her sister, she had known Mark longer than her, so she knew that if you showed him good arguments he would talk to you, and open to you, Lexie needed to try that and fix things, it was not that hard, was it?

"like it is soooo easy" replied Alex, he knew how stubborn Sloan could be and this was not the exception

"I never thouthg I'd say this but he's rigth" said Lexie sighing, she knew from the beginning that seducing Mark was not a good idea, and having a serious relationship with him was just plain stupid, but she wanted to do something wild for once in her life, and everything was perfect untill his daugther came in the picture and they both realised that the age difference between them was huge, he wanted a family and she wanted to live and have fun, it was not as easy as she tougth it would be and now they were paying the consequences.

* * *

"ok so you're telling me you have a dauther and a grandson.." said Amelia in disbelief

"yes Amy, you've saying the same sentence for the past 5 minutes" said Mark

"is just so... weird, you a father AND grandfather" she simply couldn't imagine Mark holding a baby and hugging his daugther, that was so not him

"yes amelia a father and grandfather! is it out of your sistem now?"

"yes I guess, but if the baby is with his adoptive parents and Sloane is with her mom, then there's no reason why you and Lexie shouldn't be together"

"Amelia I want to have a family in at least 3 years, she doesn't, she's just a kid" he knew this was rigth, she was only 24 snd he was 36, they didn't even grew up in the same decades, he had alredy lived his single, wild life and now he wanted to settle and have a family, but she didn't, she wanted to have fun and he couldn't be against that

"do you love her?"

"of course I do, I want to make her happy and to be with her for the rest of my life because she makes me happy, but there are too many things against us, and on the other side there's you, I didn't realize that I still had feelings for you untill I saw you, you know? there's only been 3 great loves in my life, you, Addie and Lexie, when we dated you were just a kid but you always surprised me with how mature you were, and I fell hard for you Amy, but then Derek became distant with Addie and I became distant with you so.."

"Mark our relationship was secret, no one in the family knew about us, and yes I fell for you too but that happened 6 years ago, it's all in the past now, rigth now you need to think about Lexie, so make a list in which you'll write the pros and cons about your relationship with her, if you see that the cons are stupid and love is enough for you too then fix things with her, if it is the other way around and love is not enough... Call me, but please don't try to make me stay, because I really don't want to get hurt" said Amelia, she was standing from her chair when Mark said "don't you feel lonely?" and she answered "All the time" before turning around and leaving the hospital and Seattle.

* * *

Part 1 of 3... Soooo what do you think? please review! reviews make my day, they litteraly make my day :D


End file.
